


Not Exactly

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jealous Derek, M/M, Magic Gone Wrong, Magic Stiles, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Torako's <a href="http://torakodragon.tumblr.com/post/47420908114/jealous-derek">art</a>, I added a bit of a magic spin on Isaac being a transformed into a puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly

“Stiles… are you _sure_ you know what you’re doing?” Isaac asked skeptically and, to be honest, Stiles didn’t blame him. He really didn’t know what he was doing, not entirely. He had a theory and he had assumptions based on books that were more or less truth but magic was… tricky. There were no real hard facts when it came to magic because every user was different, everyone had their own way of channelling magic and magic responded however the fuck it wanted to to individuals. If magic were a person it would challenge Peter Hale for the Title of Sass in Beacon Hill.

“Yeah, totally. I’ve researched the hell out of this spell and you will be prime undercover material.”

“I’ll be a wolf like him?” Isaac questioned him again, pointing to Derek who was in full Alpha wolf form.

“Not exactly.”

Isaac’s brows furrowed with warning that if this spell didn’t go exactly as Stiles had described, he was going to tear out his entrails when Derek wasn’t looking.

“I just mean, you can’t be like Derek. Look at him! He’s massive! Only way to do that is devour every McDonalds in the state.” Derek growled behind him, making Stiles tense up. “You’ll be a bigger wolf. You won’t be an Alpha, but you’ll be significantly larger than normal wolves. The Alpha’s will be distracted and to them, you’ll look like a slightly smaller Alpha. Hopefully.”

“What about scent?”

“That’s what this is for.” Stiles bent down to reach into his bag. He knew Isaac wasn’t going to be happy about it, which was why he was hoping Isaac wouldn’t ask about that and while he was still adjusting to being a wolf… Stiles could throw it over him and tell them they were in a rush so Derek would bark at him and they’d be off. Instead, Stiles pulled out a large Ziploc bag of brown and purple liquid.

“The hell is that?” Isaac wrinkled his nose at the sight - and possibly the smell - of it.

“It’s my own homemade concoction! It will work. Mixed with the spell, once it’s on you, it will make you smell like an Alpha.”

“Your own concoction? How will you know Stiles?”

_Same way I know this spell will work…_ “Don’t worry, I’ve done the research!”

“I think you’re lying to me…”

_You wouldn’t be entirely wrong._ Stiles coughed awkwardly, “Okay! Ready to get this started? We’re sorta running out of time and the magic doesn’t like to be rushed. If we rush it’ll get pissy and-“

“Fine! Just shut up about your sentient magic already.” Isaac practically hissed, glaring full force at Stiles while eyeing the Ziploc warily.

Stiles wasted no time. He took a deep breath and felt the magic surge at his fingertips, like little cracks of static electricity that gradually built from his fingers all the way up his arms making his arm hair rise up. He let the magic work its way through his entire body until it pressed behind his eyes, not painful but present, letting him know that it was ready to be used. Stiles focused in on the ward he drew beneath Isaac’s feet. If magic wasn’t grounded, it could go wild and Stiles had found in the books Deacon gave him that wards were one of the best methods on controlling your magic.

He heard Isaac grunt faintly through the noise of the magic churning in his ears. The spell was working, it was crackling in the air around them and he even thought he heard Derek whine and back away but he couldn’t tell if that was his imagination or not. Magic liked to play with your mind sometimes.

Stiles opened his eyes when the magic hammered at his chest and broke the connection between him and the target. It was over. Slowly the magic dissipated and Stiles could feel the world without being hyper-aware of sounds and emotions, the two things that he’d found magic heightened for him, but again it was different with everyone.

He blinked away the static and almost laughed but caught himself, his lips pressing into a forced frown. “Shit.”

Sitting in front of him was a tiny, yellow puppy. His fur was curly and he was wagging his large, fluffy tail as he looked up at Stiles with an almost happy expression.

“No way…” Stiles dropped to his knees immediately, staring wide eyed and mouth agape as the puppy bounded toward him. The puppy version of Isaac jumped into Stiles’ arms, tongue out and ready to slobber all over his face. “I made you a puppy and you’re not trying to kill me. You are adorable! Hey Derek! Can we keep him like this! I don’t think he’ll try to put me into a headlock anymore!”

Before Stiles could comprehend what was happening, suddenly the world was sideways. The wolf had pushed Stiles over, knocking the puppy out of his hands. “Ugh god you weigh a ton!” Stiles protested, hands gripping Derek’s fur to try and pull him off but, like Stiles said, he was massive and heavy at that. Stiles sighed, letting the back of his head hit the ground in defeat and that’s when he noticed.

Derek wasn’t mad that the spell had gone wrong. Above him, Derek’s attention was focused on the small puppy sitting defiantly close to him. The tension between them, the low growl in both of their throats and the deadly glare behind their eyes. Derek was jealous and the puppy wasn’t being an obedient beta anymore.

Stiles couldn’t help himself. He started laughing so hard his ribs hurt - the addition of Derek’s weight didn’t help that either. They were both going to kill him when the spell wore off, but for right now, Stiles wasn’t letting this opportunity go to waste.

**Author's Note:**

> you can reblog the art with the story on [tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com/post/48219459579/torakodragon-jealous-derek-stiles-are)


End file.
